Lelouch Vi Brittania, the Demon Emperor
by iamlegendnow80
Summary: "Freedom and peace cannot coexist. When given the power of choice, human beings will always choose to fight one another." This is a story of the reign of Emperor Lelouch Vi Brittania and his struggle to keep peace through ruling with an iron fist. AU, No zero requiem.
1. Chapter 1

**Lelouch Vi Brittania, the Demon Emperor**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The End of an Era**

**.**

**.**

The free world died in a moment with an explosion and a single speech on the summer of 2018, a.t.b. No one ever wanted to believe, nor wanted to believe, that someone could ever achieve what was once thought of as impossible. But, in a moment, with one explosion, and one speech, it was done. One man had the world under his thumb.

"Entire world, hear my proclamation!" the usurper ruler of Brittania announced from the Damocles satellite, "I am Lelouch Vi Brittania, emperor of the Holy Brittanian Empire and your ONLY ruler!"

The entire world's attention was called on the sneering face of the demon. Everyone was silent, waiting in fear to hear his words.

"Schneizal has surrendered to me. As a result, I am in control of both the Damocles and the FLEIJA weapons, and even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the FLEIJAs. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes, from this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me!"

A loud cry of despair resounded throughout the world as its citizens felt the last bit of their freedom being torn from them by the tyrannical emperor. The terrible realization that the world everyone once knew had disappeared dawned upon the people. Those who would protest simply muttered, no one dared to speak up.

"Lelouch Vi Brittania commands you, obey me subjects, OBEY ME WORLD!"

Chants from the newly crowned emperor's brainwashed soldiers burst through the silence. "All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"

Most of the Black Knights and their allies simply lost the will to fight, either killing themselves or allowing themselves to be captured or killed. Those who continued were quickly outnumbered and subdued. The battle was over, injustice and oppression had won.

All nations from that point forward were nonexistent; any nationality other than Brittanian was no longer valid. From the ashes of the old world rose the new one, ruled by the one and only Demon Emperor.

* * *

.

(3 weeks after the Damocles incident)

The leaders of the resistance against Brittania sat in cold cells, heads hung low in defeat. Three weeks after their defeat and it was still difficult to accept their loss at the hands of their old leader.

"How… how could this have happened," Ohgi droned, staring at the hard concrete floor of his cell. "If there truly is any justice in the world, how could this have happened?"

Tamaki gritted his teeth angrily and shouted at the top of his lungs, "You're a coward Lelouch, you hear me? This isn't over yet, the good guys always win!"

"Give it a rest, Tamaki," Rakshata said as she massaged the sides of her temples, "It's over. We had all the right motives and goals, but when it came down to it, we were simply outplayed."

"We weren't outplayed! The deck was rigged from the start!" Tamaki protested, "He only one because of that damned Geass!"

Li Xinke nodded solemnly in agreement. "True, if it were not for that power our chances of winning would have been exponentially higher."

"It wouldn't have mattered."

All the prisoners looked over to Kallen, who had, up until that moment, been sitting in a corner alone, completely silent. "Like it or not, Lelouch is a genius," she said, her voice devoid from any detectable emotion, "he could have won even if it weren't for the Geass and that witch." She didn't know if he would have attempted his overthrow, though; if it weren't for C.C. giving him his power. Kallen soon became unwilling to accept that Zero, the one she idolized the most, was truly this demon on the throne.

'Yes,' she thought, 'it was the witch's fault. Lelouch, no Zero, had just fallen victim to the power the temptress had given him.' Kallen vowed to destroy the green haired witch for corrupting what could have been Japan's liberation.

"I should have captured her, held her hostage, done something," Kaguya sighed, thinking back to her confrontation with C.C. before the fateful explosion.

"_The traitorous knight, Suzaku Kururugi has reportedly been killed. Aren't you going to beg for your life, for his sake at least?"_

_Much to Kaguya's frustration, the witch simply smiled back at her smugly and responded, "Kaguya, you never knew Lelouch's true face until recently, isn't that right?"_

_The young princess frowned, trying to figure out why the witch was able to keep so calm in her situation. "What of it?"_

"_Well in spite of that, you still understood a bit of his true nature, so you're obviously a very kind young woman."_

'_What is she playing at?' Kaguya wondered as she studied the witch carefully, 'is she trying to flatter me? Is this her way of asking for mercy?' Suddenly, a blinding pink light filled her vision, almost blinding her temporarily. Then, she looked up in horror as she heard Lelouch's proclamation._

_After his speech was over, Kaguya fell to her knees, tears flooding from her eyes as thousands of Brittanian knightmares descended upon her and the other Black Knights. The last thing she saw before her capture was the witch's infuriatingly smug smile._

Kaguya clenched her fists, imagining C.C.'s same smiling face. "I should have tied bricks to her legs and dropped her in the ocean the moment I saw her!"

"Nothing we can do about it now," Lloyd said, "if Emperor Lelouch is any bit as cruel as his father, which I assume he is, then you all won't be leaving here anytime soon."

"'You all'? What to you mean, 'You All'? You're just as guilty as we are!" Gino exclaimed, glaring at the crazy earl.

Lloyd chuckled playfully, much to everyone's annoyance, and explained, "I will most likely be released to work under Emperor Lelouch, probably as one of his Geass mind slaves, Nina will definitely be released for the continuation of FLEIJA research, and as for Ms. Nunnally…"

Everyone turned their attention to the tyrant's sister, who was still curled up, quietly crying to herself. No one could believe that Lelouch had turned his back on the sister he claimed to love more than anything. Just the sight of her innocent cries of despair caused a wave of unrest and anger amongst the rebel leaders.

"Nunnally," Nina attempted to move over to comfort her, but was quickly blocked by Kent Sugiyama.

"Don't go near her!" he shouted at the petite scientist, "It's partly your fault that you lost anyways!"

Nina quickly backed off as both Tamaki and Gino joined their comrade. "He's right," Tamaki snarled, "You made the device that he used to counter our FLEIJA, didn't you? If it weren't for you, he never would have gotten the Damocles!"

"Quiet!" Dr. Chawla finally yelled, "You're all making my headache even worse!" Tamaki quickly became silent, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Finally. Now, as I said before, what's done is done. The only thing we can do is put our trust in our teammates on the outside."

"Hah, you all do what you want! My pass to freedom is coming right now," he chuckled, pointing to a group of Brittanian guards walking towards their prison cells.

Everyone cursed the earl under their breaths as the guards approached his cell and unlocked it. "The emperor wishes to see you, Dr. Asplund," one stated as he handcuffed the scientist and escorted him out of his cell. Another guard followed suit and removed Cécile as well.

"Let's see if all my predictions were correct, now," Dr. Asplund said as the guards approached the other cells.

"The emperor also wishes to see Ms. Nina Einstein, Mr. Kaname Ohgi, Mr. Kyoshiro Todoh, and Ms. Kallen Kozuki," the guard stated gruffly as he unlocked the door, "everyone else move to the other side of the room. If you do not cooperate, we have permission to execute you on site."

Reluctantly, everyone but the names called shifted to the other side of the cell. "Well I was pretty close," Lloyd sighed as the guards secured Nina, Ohgi, Todoh, and Kallen. All four shot him death glares, effectively shutting the nutty scientist up.

"What is it that _his highness_ wishes from us?" Ohgi asked, making sure to emphasize the sarcasm dripping from every syllable of 'his highness'.

The guard escorting him gave him a smack on the back of his head with the butt of his gun and warned Ohgi, "Hold your tongue, Eleven. You will speak of the emperor with respect."

"Just keep quiet," Nina hissed, eyeing the trigger-happy guards nervously.

Ohgi abided reluctantly, not for the rest of the group, but for his love and unborn child. He was determined to see Villeta again, no matter what it took.

* * *

.

(The Emperor's chambers)

Lelouch stood over C.C. as she lay sprawled out on his bed, sloppily polishing off her last slice of pizza.

"You truly are bold, getting tomato sauce all over the bed of your emperor," he chuckled, slightly amused by C.C.'s usual antics.

The green haired witch looked up at him and responded playfully, "What will you do, execute me, oh terrible demon emperor?"

"I just might," he said as he took a seat next to C.C. on his luxurious bed.

C.C. swallowed her last bite and moved over to Lelouch, seductively draping her arms over his shoulder. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as she whispered in his ear, "Tell you what, oh Lelouch the terrible, if you manage to find a creative enough way to execute me, I might just stop."

"Burned at the stake?"

C.C. laughed lightly as she fell back on the bed. "Come now, Lelouch, at least try."

Lelouch decided lay down with her and look up to the gilded ceiling overhead. He was tired, too tired to even continue his usual banter with his witch.

The façade of the demon emperor was a tiring one, and he often questioned if it was even worth it. Time and time again, he thought back to the moment after his father and mother's death, when he, Suzaku, and C.C. made their pact.

_The three stood and watched as the last remnants of the 98__th__ Emperor of Brittania and his wife disappeared into the world of C. Lelouch turned away from where his parents once stood as another chapter in his life came to a close. After all his efforts, he was only left with unsatisfying answers and an equally twisted reality._

"_C.C.," he said, addressing the green haired witch, who stood only a few feet away, next to Suzaku. "I've come to a conclusion."_

_C.C. smiled at him amusedly. "Oh? Please, do tell."_

"_Freedom and peace cannot coexist, can they? When given the power of choice, human beings will always choose to fight one another, won't they?"_

_The witch's small smile dropped and was replaced by a serious look. "That seems to be the pattern."_

_Lelouch nodded solemnly. His worst fears were confirmed. "Then I suppose there really is only one logical conclusion. I need to become the new emperor of Brittania."_

"_W-what?!" Suzaku sputtered, staring at Lelouch as if his former friend had been driven even further off the deep end. "What do you mean? Wasn't your goal to destroy Brittania?"_

"_I've realized that simply destroying a powerful nation will not bring an end to war completely. As I'm sure C.C. can tell you, powerful nations have fallen before, but nothing has changed," Lelouch responded._

_Suzaku now looked even more confused. "So what does this have to do with becoming emperor?"_

"_The problem isn't with Brittania, but with human nature itself," Lelouch explained, looking towards the heavens as he announced his revised plan, "The world, as it is, is ruled by people's desire for justice, or revenge, call it what you will. We are trapped in a reality where people live for the sole reason to destroy other people because those people destroyed others. One quest for revenge follows another, and thus the cycle becomes never ending. But, I will put an end to it. I will become emperor and use Brittania's army and the FLEIJA weapons to create a power strong enough to flatten entire nations in an instant." Lelouch raised his hands up dramatically towards the sky, raising his voice so that even God could hear him, "I will show the entire world the pain and suffering of war, then use that fear to rule over them and create an era of peace!"_

_Suzaku's eyes widened with fear as he heard Lelouch's ambitious plan. "You're insane!" he yelled, raising his sword threateningly, "First you kill Euphie, then you betray thousands, and now this?!"_

"_What would you do, then?!" Lelouch snapped back, turning suddenly towards Suzaku, "How would you bring about peace?"_

"_I…I…" Suzaku then came to a horrible realization: Lelouch was right. Even if Brittania fell, even if Japan was liberated, it would never put an end to all wars. More good people like Euphie and Nunnally would die and humanity will have learned nothing. His sworded fell to the ground with a clatter, his hands were too shaky to grip the handle._

_Lelouch nodded triumphantly, then turned to C.C., who still had the same unreadable expression. "What about you? Will you join me?"_

"_Of course my warlock," she answered, "I will always be with you."_

_Lelouch took both of them by the hand and said, "From now on, we will shoulder the hatred of the world in the name of peace. We will rule under an iron fist to prevent humanity from making the same deadly mistakes again."_

"_Agreed," both C.C. and Suzaku responded._

"Having second thoughts?" C.C. asked as she and Lelouch lazed on the king sized bed.

Lelouch shook his head. "Of course not. I have committed to this path, and I will now continue down it no matter what the cost. Plus, at least I'm not alone, eh, my empress?"

C.C. moved slightly to kiss him lightly on the cheek and responded, "Of course not, my emperor. I will always be at your side."

Even though he did not admit it, C.C. was the one thing keeping Lelouch alive. While the entire world was changing around him, turning against him, the green haired witch remained his one constant, the person he could rely on no matter what.

Just as the two became more intimate, they heard a knock on the door. C.C., who was on top of Lelouch at the moment, let out an annoyed sigh and wondered out loud, "Who could that possibly be?"

Lelouch quickly pushed the witch off and straightened his robes before answering the door.

When he opened the door, he saw Suzaku standing at the door. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, you majesty," he apologized, his face a bit red, "but the prisoners you've requested to see are waiting for you in the throne room."

"Thank you, Suzaku. Wait with them, I will join you in a few minutes."

Suzaku nodded and gave a quick bow before excusing himself from the emperor's presence. Lelouch turned to C.C., who was still relaxing on the bed, and called to her, "We're needed in the throne room."

"Old friends, I presume?" she asked

Lelouch nodded. "This should be interesting," C.C. chuckled, "I wonder if any of them have forgiven you yet."

"Doubtful, seeing as they've all been in prison for the last couple of weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Royal Address**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"All hail Empress C.C.!" the royal guard shouted as the green haired Witch sauntered lazily into the room and took a seat at her red and gold throne, which had been just recently been set to the left of Lelouch's.

Lloyd, Ohgi, Kallen, Cécile, and Nina all glared up at the newly crowned empress from bended knee. While feelings about the former leader of the Black Knights may have been mixed, the feeling of resentment towards the witch was unanimous. From the beginning, most of the Black Knights had been wary around C.C., and now that she had betrayed them, along with Lelouch, their suspicions and fears had only been confirmed.

C.C. motioned for the royal guard to rise, then cast her gaze upon the audience Lelouch had called. She let out a quiet chuckle.

While Lelouch may have still felt sentimentality towards his old group, she had never felt too attached to the rebels. They had never trusted her and she never cared. They saw her as Zero's undeserving lover and she saw them as Lelouch's pawns, a simple means to an end.

"Do you all plan to glare at me like that all day," she teased from her throne.

The grey witch's taunt only fueled Kallen's anger. "Why you-" Ohgi quickly cut her off before the red fury made an attempt on the empress's life.

"Calm down, Kallen, she's just trying to get a rise out of you," he whispered softly.

Kallen took a deep breath and decided to follow her friend's advice. While she hated to admit it, trying to strangle C.C. would only make the situation worse.

C.C. smiled, satisfied with the reaction she had provoked. "His majesty will be joining us in just a bit," she said, now in her normal emotionless tone, "I am curious, though, why has he called you all here?"

"We have nothing to say to you," Ohgi growled in response, earning him a powerful kick to the ribs.

"You will speak to your empress with respect!" the offending guard barked, giving Ohgi yet another blow to the side.

Before the third kick came, though, C.C. held her hand out and shouted, "Cease at once! I have ordered no such punishment!"

"Y-yes your majesty." The guard stepped back in line, leaving Ohgi curled up on the floor, gasping for air. Kallen quickly rushed to his side and helped her comrade back up.

C.C. didn't hold back her laughter this time; it was just too funny. The Black Knight's determination to hold onto every scrap of pride they had left was amusing. The grey witch's laughter made Kallen's blood boil.

'How dare she act with such contempt,' she thought, clenching her fist angrily, wishing with ever ounce of her soul that she could run C.C. through with a sword. But, at the moment, they were all at the witch's mercy. There was nothing they could do about it.

"You're majesty!" one of the soldiers called out, suddenly taking up a stiff stance and giving a hearty salute. The rest of the soldiers turned to the same direction and saluted as their self-proclaimed emperor entered the throne room.

Kallen turned as well and saw Lelouch make his way to the throne room, head held high and not even giving his old comrades a second glance. She felt her body quake as she continued to watch the demon emperor take his seat next to C.C.

He was nothing like the Lelouch she had seen in school or the Zero she had worked with for so long. This Lelouch, what most of her teammates believed to be the real Lelouch, had a terrifying aura surrounding him. His look alone was enough to force a fully-grown wolf into submission. His posture did not come across as pompous or bombastic, rather as powerful and confident.

C.C. smiled as Lelouch took his seat next to hers. "You're finally here, your majesty. It's rude to keep visitors waiting, you know."

Lelouch simply sent C.C. a stern frown and then turned his attention to the prisoners, each of which refused to challenge glare. "Dr. Asplund, I presume you know why you were called before me?"

"Y-yes, your highness." Even Lloyd had lost his nerve and quick tongue in front of the new emperor. "You want me to return to my position in the Brittanian research and development department, as well as assist with upgrading and repairing the Lancelot."

Lelouch nodded curtly, "This is not an offer you have a choice in. You will either accept it under your own free will, or…" the emperor moved his hand over his contact lenses threateningly, "you will accept under my own will."

Lloyd swallowed nervously. While he was opposed to Emperor Lelouch's methods, Dr. Asplund was not willing to give up his free will and the free will of his assistant, Cécile.

Lelouch knew he could not refuse his offer. As long as Lloyd had interesting experiments to work on and people he could harass, the good doctor didn't care whose side he was on.

"I accept your offer, my lord," Dr. Asplund announced, bowing his head in submission. Lelouch saw Kallen opened her mouth to protest, but then close it, probably realizing the doctor was his from the beginning.

Lelouch smirked and held his hand out dramatically. From his throne, he commanded, "Lloyd Asplund, swear your life and loyalty to I, Lelouch Vi Brittania! Acknowledge me as your one and only ruler!"

"Yes, my lord!" Lloyd responded, still not daring to look up.

"Guards, please escort Dr. Asplund and Ms. Cécile to their laboratory," the demon emperor ordered as he lowered his hand and leaned back into his seat.

A pair of guards walked over to both the doctor and his assistant and unlocked their handcuffs. "Right this way," one instructed as the two were led out of the room. Ohgi shook his head in disappointment as he watched Lloyd abandon them. 'So much for teamwork.'

"Ms. Einstein," Lelouch said, turning to the small woman with glasses, "I extend to you the same decree. Submit to my authority under your own free will, or be forced into submission by my Geass!"

"I-I," images of Princess Euphie filled Nina's head as she was torn between her loyalty to her nation and her hatred towards Lelouch, the man who had slain her goddess. "I-I…" she began to shake as more and more conflicting thoughts waged war within her mind. "I…"

"Decide!" Lelouch shouted, slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne.

'This is my punishment for creating such horrible weapons,' she thought to herself, 'I must now follow my path of blood to the end.' Nina stood up and answered, "I, Nina Einstein, accept you, Lelouch VI Brittania, as my one and only ruler."

"A wise decision. Guards, take Nina to join both Dr. Asplund and his assistant!"

And just like that, there were only two. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Ohgi had a feeling that he might not have the chance to see his beloved ever again. Kallen simply stared at the exit through which both Nina and Lloyd had left. She couldn't believe that both had accepted the will of the emperor so easily. Was no one willing to take a stand?

Lelouch glared at his former subordinates, both of which had tried to sell him out to the enemy. He was not going to let past grudges dilute his judgment. Both Kallen and Ohgi were needed alive if he was ever going to find the rest of the resistance.

"Kallen, Ohgi, I know that there are still fragments of the Black Knights in hiding," Lelouch said as he stood from his throne and began pacing back and forth menacingly, "You will tell me where they are! Where is princess Cornelia?!"

"How would I know?" Ohgi spat, "And even if I did know, I would never reveal them! Unlike you, I would rather give my life then betray my comrades!"

"Consider Villeta's life, then," Lelouch sneered, "and the life of your unborn child as well!"

Ohgi's eyes widened with fear, which Lelouch quickly picked up on. It was just the reaction he had wanted. "They will never fall into your clutches, demon! You will never get your wicked claws on them!"

Lelouch threw his head back and began to laugh hysterically. "You forget, Ohgi, I don't need your consent! Guards, seize him!"

Three guards quickly answered their emperor's call, and restrained Ohgi violently as Lelouch approached him. Despite Ohgi's struggling, the guards forced him to look the demon emperor directly in the eyes.

"No, don't!" Kallen shouted desperately, tears filling her eyes.

But her protests were in vain. Lelouch slide both contacts off with one swift movement, revealing the two winged sigils of the Geass. "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, tell me where Princess Cornelia and the rest of the Black Knights are hiding!"

Ohgi suddenly stopped struggling as the edges of his pupils turned a scarlet hue. Kallen let out another sob at the sight of her friend. He smiled, almost crazily, and answered, "They are hiding in the Tokyo Settlement General Hospital, your majesty!"

Lelouch's smile widened. Ohgi never let him down. With this information, he could find Cornelia and put an end to the last of her resistance.

The truth was that Cornelia's resistance still posed a threat. If anyone else were heading the remaining factions of the Black Knights, then Lelouch wouldn't have been fazed in the slightest. But, Cornelia was both brave and reckless enough to try and spark a rebellion, even though he had full control over the Damocles. If there were an uprising, he would be forced to follow through on his threat and level most of Japan with the FLEIJA weapons.

"SUZAKU!" he called, at the top of his lungs.

The Knight of Zero quickly answered the call and knelt before Lelouch obediently. "What do you require, your highness?" he asked, awaiting his emperor's orders.

"I want you to use the Lancelot and bring Cornelia to me," Lelouch commanded, "I don't care what happens to the rest. Capture them, if possible, but kill them, if necessary. They are hiding out in the Tokyo General Hospital. Flush them out and bring the renegade princess to me!"

"Yes, your highness," Suzaku responded, "Is that all?"

Lelouch nodded contently. Suzaku was always reliable; he had no doubt in his abilities. However, Cornelia was almost as clever as he was and he couldn't risk any sort of rebellion during the most vulnerable phase of his plan.

Just as Suzaku left, Ohgi began to recover from the effects of the Geass. "What the hell…"

"Congratulations, Ohgi," Lelouch laughed evilly, "your honesty has persuaded me to spare your life."

Ohgi's eyes widened when he realized what had just happened, which only caused Lelouch to laugh more. "Why Lelouch?" Kallen shouted to him, desperately trying to reach whatever was left of his heart, "I looked up to you, adored you! How could you do this to your own companions?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! I told you before, you were all nothing but pawns to me, a means to an end!"

"No!" Kallen yelled back, unwilling to accept that someone she cared so much about could be so cruel, "that's not true, Zero! If we were just pawns, then why did you save me from the Chinese Federation? Why did you risk victory just for me?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth angrily, there seemed to be no getting through to her. "Zero was simply a mask, a façade I created to lure you all into the range of my Geass!"

Kallen went silent after hearing Lelouch's crushing words. Everything always seemed to link back to that power. It was the reason why the Black Knights lost their trust in Zero, the reason Lelouch had become so twisted. The world's sorry condition was all because of the Geass and that grey witch.

'She looks completely fooled,' thought Lelouch as he smirked sinisterly. He hoped that any possibility of redemption in Kallen's mind was now crushed. It would make things easier for the both of them if she despised him.

"C.C., would you kindly rap things up with our prisoners," Lelouch asked his empress, who, up until then, had been napping lazily on her throne, "I have other important matters I must attend to."

"Is it that televised interview the networks have been pestering us about lately?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, I plan to use the broadcast to announce the new martial law I plan to enact."

"That is sure to make you even more popular," C.C. teased. She stood up from her throne and gave him a playful peck on the lips.

Lelouch smiled faintly at his empress, the one woman who truly understood him. "This rule is not about popularity, it's about control. The human race lost the privilege of freedom a long time ago."

"Well put, your majesty. Fine, I will finish up here. Milly does not like to be kept waiting, anyways," C.C. told him.

Lelouch was not looking forward to his reunion with Milly and possibly Rivalz, now that he had taken up a job as a cameraman for her news channel. He had no idea what the thoughts of his former friends were on his new military regime, though he did not expect them to be good. Lelouch knew he could not show weakness in front of even them, though. C.C. and Suzaku, they were the only two he could trust.

"I take my leave," he announced, waving to C.C. and shooting his prisoners a final glare before exiting the throne room.

* * *

.

When Lelouch entered his royal lounge, he saw both Milly sitting on his red velvet couch and Rivalz standing across from her, readying the camera for their interview. They didn't seem to have noticed him yet, as they were both still preparing themselves.

Both of his friends seemed so different than usual, at the moment. Rivalz, who was usually loud and boisterous, was mostly keeping to himself as he continued to adjust the angle of his camera.

Milly was not her normal self either. Instead of teasing Rivalz and flashing that beautiful smile of hers, the blonde seemed to be quiet and introverted. She wouldn't look up from her interview notes, which she seemed to be studying actively.

Lelouch took a deep breath as he readied his façade. It was already taxing to act so cruelly in front of his former comrades and he didn't expect acting the same towards his former friends would be any easier. But it was all for their own good. He refused to lose anyone else dear to him.

"Ahem," Lelouch loudly cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Milly and Rivalz both looked up from their various distractions and gasped simultaneously when they saw him. Quickly, they both ran to kneel in front of him. "Lel- I mean, your majesty!" Rivalz greeted, almost tripping up and calling Lelouch by name.

"Are you ready for your interview, your highness?" Milly asked him, still on bended knee.

"You may rise," Lelouch answered as he moved over to the chair across from the couch Milly had been sitting on earlier, "and yes, I am prepared."

Milly and Rivalz ran over to their stations, Rivalz manning the camera and Milly scooping up her notes from the table and taking her seat across from Lelouch. Rivalz put up three fingers and said, "Recording in three… two… one…"

"Good afternoon, people of Brittania! I'm Milly Ashford and today I am interviewing Emperor Lelouch VI Brittania, 99th Emperor of the Brittanian Empire. Are you ready, your highness?"

"Of course," Lelouch scoffed, trying his best to look uninterested and condescending.

Milly glared slightly back at him, obviously not amused with the emperor's attitude. "Lets begin, then. My first question pertains to your sudden rise to power and seizure of the throne. How were you able to gain the support of most of the nobility after supposedly eliminating the previous emperor, Charles Vi Brittania?"

Lelouch knew that this question would arise one way or another. It was all to bizarre that the noblemen would suddenly be willing to help a usurper king. He couldn't let anyone else know about the Geass, though. Knowledge of his power would only cause public unrest, and Lelouch wanted the people to stay right where they were, under his iron fist.

"I can't disclose all the details of our meeting," Lelouch told Milly dismissively, "but let's just say that I can be very persuasive when I wish to be."

Milly's grip on her pen visibly tightened as she accepted the vague answer. "Tell me about our newly crowned empress, then. She was a known member of the Black Knights during your days as Zero, their masked leader. How come she was not detained with the others?"

"C.C. has actually been with me before I founded the Black Knights," Lelouch answered, figuring this question yielded safer waters, "In fact, you may have seen her around at Ashford Academy."

"She went to school at Ashford?" Milly asked with genuine surprise.

Lelouch chuckled and shook his head. "No, she was not a student, rather a temporary resident. C.C. has always been my most trusted advisor and partner throughout my journey to claim my rightful place as emperor. When the Black Knights betrayed me and attempted to take my life, C.C. continued to stand by me. As thanks for her hard work and steadfastness, I have allowed her to take a place next to me as my empress."

"We will make sure to follow up with her majesty another day," Milly reassured her viewers before continuing the interview. "My next question pertains to Sir Kururugi and his new position. Some Brittanians are wondering what exactly the title, 'Knight of Zero', entails. Do you mind shedding some light on this subject?"

"Sir Kururugi's new title is my way of doing away with the old structure and nobility that used to plague the great Brittanian Empire. As you know, traditionally, the highest rank a knight could achieve was the title of 'Knight of One', representing the knights 'pure' blood and loyalty to a single nation. I have done away with this ridiculous notion, for it is both outdated and obsolete. The Knight of Zero is simply one who is willing and able to serve me, the one true emperor. It matters not one's societal status or one's race." He watched as Milly tried to figure out whether she just heard from Lelouch the demon or Lelouch the revolutionary.

"Your highness, forgive my asking, but are you planning to abolish all nobility?" the blonde reporter asked in disbelief.

'The prez sure catches on quickly,' Lelouch thought, a wicked smirk now crossing his face. "That's absolutely right, Ms. Ashford. The wealthy hold no political power in this world. Only I, alone, will rule the new Brittania. Anyone who dares to oppose my power or tries to make any decision without my direct consent will be eliminated. High blood or low blood, all who live no longer hold any weight." That's right. He would make it clear from the beginning that the human race has lost the privilege of choice. Using his powerful words as a launchpad, Lelouch stood up to address the public directly. "People of Brittania, age of nobles and commoners is now over! There is only one true power in this world, now, and that is I, Lelouch Vi Brittania! I will not tolerate the total disregard for authority that both the wealthy and poor have so long exercised! You, my subjects, have proven time and time again incapable of ruling yourselves, much less others!"

Rivalz moved in closer as Lelouch continued, making sure to document Emperor Lelouch's second public address. "To insure pacification, new mandates regarding the conduct of one's person will now be put into place! Citizens of Brittania are now required to abide by a twelve o' clock. Anyone who is not inside by then will be assumed to be terrorists and arrested or executed on site!"

Lelouch saw Milly gasp in horror and Rivalz almost drop his camera. "My next act as Emperor will be to abolish courts! I alone hold the authority to pass judgment on another." Lelouch knew that judges and juries were far too easily influenced by bribes and other such persuasions. To prevent his captured enemies from escaping the noose due to his poor public image, Lelouch decided to simply cut out the middleman. "My final order is one of complete obedience. If anyone dares to speak out against my military rule, I will have them and their families captured or even executed. Your houses, phone calls, and computers will all be monitored to insure compliance."

To finish his second grand proclamation, the demon emperor pointed his finger towards the camera and demanded, "Obey my commands, subjects! OBEY YOUR EMPEROR!"

"Cut, CUT!" Milly suddenly called right after Lelouch had finished his speech, "Kill the feed!"

Before Lelouch could protest, Milly jumped up from her seat and punched him as hard as she could in the gut. The demon emperor doubled over, gagging, completely caught of guard by Milly's sudden attack.

The entire room went silent for a couple seconds, as he and Rivalz stared at the reporter in complete disbelief. Milly, however, continued to glare at her emperor defiantly.

Lelouch knew he could not let such an insult unpunished. Old friend or not, letting Milly go unscathed would shatter the image he had worked so hard to achieve. But he couldn't bear to send someone so close to him to a firing squad. 'So many have died so that I could get here,' Lelouch argued with himself, 'I can't let them all die in vain.'

A resounding smack sounded through the room as Lelouch's backhanded collided with Milly's cheek, knocking her off her feet and onto the floor. Standing over her, the emperor began to viciously kick the blonde reporter in the stomach. "You insolent whore!" he shouted angrily as his foot connected a third time, "You dare lay a hand on your emperor!"

Lelouch knew that the only way he could retain his image while still allowing Milly to live was if he, himself, administered physical punishment. She should have known better, though, shouldn't she?

After a couple more kicks, the demon stepped back, allowing Milly to writhe on the floor and gasp for air. "I will excuse this transgression once, due to our past friendship," he told her, "however, next time, I will not hesitate to have you executed on the spot. Remember your place, woman!"

As Lelouch turned to storm out of the room, he heard Milly weakly call back to him. "Why Lelouch?" she coughed, "What happened to you? What made you hate all of humanity so much?"

"What happened to me?" Lelouch chuckled ruefully, "I peaked behind humanity's mask and saw its true nature. Human beings are ugly, greedy creatures that must be controlled. Only once you realize this truth could you possibly comprehend my path of blood."

With those final words, he left, slamming the door behind him, leaving Rivalz to clean up after his mess.


End file.
